<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Hundred Hours 'til I'm Home by The_Shy_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751420">Five Hundred Hours 'til I'm Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One'>The_Shy_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Green Lantern (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Ninth Doctor Era, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Sentient TARDIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal wakes to an unfamiliar ship and is left wondering what the crew's intentions are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor &amp; TARDIS(es)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Hundred Hours 'til I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hal woke to feeling sore and his back pressing against metal flooring. He groans at the soreness that’s settled in his limbs and joints, wishing he could slip back to being unconscious to not deal with any of it. Blinking his eyes open, Hal noticed that the lighting didn’t bother him much, making it easier to keep him open to looking at his surroundings. Also, the lighting proved that the ceiling above him wasn’t the same one he saw of his room on Oa when Kilowog would have to drag his ass when he unwittingly became unconscious after a mission - sometimes, sometimes Kilowog would have to do that, but not always. Bruce needed to understand that when Hal handed in mission reports to the League and stopped trying to show Hal slideshow statistics about his conscious state as a Green Lantern for the hell of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Bruce needed a kid or someone else to focus that side of him on when he decided he was going to be funny. Hal would appreciate the dedication to the slideshows if it wasn’t focused mostly on him. (Oli and Barry got a kick out of it every time and Hal decidedly didn’t like that little bit of tidbit.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Hal wasn’t in his room on Oa, recovering from the latest mission. He was somewhere else, decidedly not with Kilowog going by the fact that his friend wasn’t trying to crush his ribs when waking up. He shifted his head to see that there was a structure near him, an alien console, based on the fact it looked to be wide and round base. Wires were coming from the console, going up to the ceiling to connect to and had a green light that cast itself from the base, adding a bit to the low lighting of the room. Also, it had a glass tube going up from the console that Hal couldn’t figure out what the purpose of it was besides looking neat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he was on an alien ship with no alien in sight to figure out if they were friendly or not. Great, great way to wake up - sore, confused and likely captured by whoever was close enough to see his body floating in space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce would never let him live it down if he found this out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” He decides to ask out loud, deciding he couldn’t deal with all of this internally. The green light from the console glowed brighter for a second and suddenly a voice that wasn’t from his ring answered him in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You were rescued, Hal Jordan,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice said, soft and soothing if a bit loud in the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you?” Hal asks looking around the room. There was nobody there, but he knew he’d heard someone speaking to him in his mind. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m the TARDIS, the ship you’re currently travelling in,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It said, sounding amused. The lights at the console grow brighter for a moment, likely a way to show that amusement physically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t worry about being harmed, Hal, The Doctor will take you back to Oa.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a ruse to use me for experiments, right? I do have my good looks to think about, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No, just doing a kind thing for a lost traveller.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>After that, the green light from the console dimmed, signalling the end of the conversation with the TARDIS.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So a ship that was sentient. Hal could roll with that, he’d seen and heard stranger things being a Lantern and being on the League. He shifts to sit up, ignoring the sharp bits of pain that go up and down his body and looking at his surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of circle decorations on the wall, evenly spaced from each other as they went up the walls. Maybe that’s what controlled the lighting for this room, seemed as plausible as anything else that was currently happening. Around the console were some pillars, looking more like modern art he’d see in a museum than structurally sound support for the room. But he spotted a seat that sat close to the console and Hal decided he would rather sit there than on the metal floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes to stand, feeling his muscles protest at the action. With limited movement, Hal walks over to the seat, gripping the edge of the console so he wouldn’t topple over. He reaches the seat, sinking into the plastic cushions as he looks up at the ceiling once more. He goes to close his eyes, wishing that he was on Oa recovering as much as he liked seeing what looked like a rejected set of a low budget sci-fi show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d bet that if he wasn’t feeling like his body could turn into jello that he would try to find a way to pilot this ship. He knew that it liked him based on the fact it gave him straight answers even if they were a bit vague. Plus if it was willing to talk to him, that had to mean something, right? Enough to let him pilot, he bets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the Lanterns who partnered up with him knew that he liked to get his hands on any kind of flying craft. He liked figuring out how to handle the controls, seeing how far he could push it before having to concede. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t any window to look out for the TARDIS that he could see, but with some explaining, Hal is sure he could pilot it. Would be a challenge, something to brag about when meeting up with the other human Lanterns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs, wondering where this Doctor could be. Why hadn’t they been there in the room when he’d woken up? That’s the strangest thing currently, the decorating of the console room notwithstanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you seem to be doing fine for someone who’d been floating out in the middle of space,” Comes a voice, close and not in his head. Hal opens his eyes to see a - human man? Wait, he thought this was an alien ship, what’s a human doing here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re human,” Hal says rather rudely, staring at the man that was standing over him, staring down. “Or you look human. Why do you look human?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a wry smile at this exclamation from Hal, dark eyes shielding away most of the amusement as the Doctor continued to stare down at Hal. “More like humans look like Time Lords.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That supposed to be something profound?” Hal asks. The Doctor shrugs in reply and moves towards the console. As he starts to move levers and push buttons, Hal speaks up. “Great answer, loving this whole conversation. Tell me, where did you find me? All I remember was the mission and then waking up here, sore like I’m reliving the second morning of boot camp again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a pause in what the Doctor was doing at the console as he spoke to Hal. “You were drifting out in the middle space, your ring the only thing keeping you dying when the TARDIS found you. Tried to access it to see what got you there since there was no debris around. Wouldn’t let me since you were unconscious and it said it wouldn’t let a stranger access it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least that’s some good news to hear,” Hal said. He’d never had a chance to test how well the ring could withstand outside forces when he wasn’t able to consciously keep up his force of will. “Don’t know how well the Guardians would have reacted if the enemy was able to access stuff on our rings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor pauses, standing still in front of the console. Hal watches as the alien stays there, staring into space for half a minute. Then, with much restraint, the Doctor speaks up. “I’m sure they would be understanding of the last Time Lord access your ring, Hal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the Doctor was alone in the universe. Had nothing but the TARDIS to keep him company while travelling through space. Hal didn’t know how long this loneliness had gone on for, but he was grateful all the same that the alien was kind enough to pick up Hal when he was floating through space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifts in his seat, wondering what he should say in reply. The Doctor takes care of that for him. “Don’t worry, we’ll be on Oa as soon as I figure out the coordinates. The old girl sometimes likes to take me where I’m needed rather than where I want to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her way or the highway?” Hal says with a grin. The Doctor turns around now, an amused smile on his face as looks at Hal. It made him look younger, brighter than how he appeared a few moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she's stubborn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green light from the console brightens for a moment, the only thing going through Hal’s head is a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘So are you,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the ship herself towards the Doctor. Hal smiles as he sees the alien chuckle briefly, seemingly happy in the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I like about you the most,” The Doctor says, sounding amused as he goes back to the console, trying to figure out how to pilot the TARDIS to Oa. “Why I stole you away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I stole you, little Time Lord,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> TARDIS said back, sounding just as amused as her pilot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You just happen to be receptive of my plan when I did that.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hal, sore and tired and equally confused on how he ended up floating through space, let himself relax in the chair, knowing he would be back to Oa soon. And that after some recovery time, would then be back home where he would be back piloting aircraft that needed to be tested out under Carol’s watchful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the guise of relaxing, he watches to see how the Doctor pilots the TARDIS, hoping the alien would let him pilot the ship at some point in their journey.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, it's been so much fun to write this crossover since it's been five years since I've written anything for Doctor Who. I couldn't resist doing a fic around a Green Lantern being picked up by the Doctor since space and all. I'm hoping I'm not too rusty at writing the Doctor, especially the Ninth Doctor since he's my favourite out of them. I'm hoping to do more with his character since he definitely deserves the love.</p><p>Hopefully, it was a fun one-shot to read! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>